Cars 2 (2011 film) Credits
Full credits for Cars 2 Opening Logos WALT DISNEY PICTURES PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS TROUBLEMAKER STUDIOS BLUE SKY STUDIOS Opening Titles * Walt Disney Pictures presents * A Pixar Animation Studios * and Troublemaker Studios * films * A Blue Sky Studios *production CARS 2 Closing Credits Directed by *John Lasseter Co-Directed by *Brad Lewis Produced by *Denise Ream Executive Produced by *Robert Rodriguez Associate Producer *Mark Nielsen Original Story by *John Lasseter *Brad Lewis *Dan Fogelman Screenplay by *Ben Queen Original Score Composed by *Michael Giacchino Story Supervisor *Nathan Stanton Film Editor *Stephen Schaffer, A.C.E. Production Designer * Harley Jessup Supervising Technical Director * Apurva Shah Production Manager * Jake Martin Supervising Animators * Shawn Krause * Dave Mullins Director of Photography-Camera * Jeremy Lasky Director of Photography-Lighting *Sharon Calahan Sets Supervisor * John Halstead Character Supervisors *Sajan Skaria * Robert Moyer Effects Supervisor *Gary Bruins Motion Graphic Effects Supervisor *Michael Fu Character Art Direction *Jay Shuster Sets Art Direction *Nat McLaughlin Shading Art Direction *Bryn Imagire Crowds Animation Supervisor *Arik Ehle Crowds Technical Supervisor *Michael Lorenzen Global Technology Supervisor *Bena Currin Rendering Supervisor *Alexander Kolliopoulos Executive Music Producer *Chris Montan Music Supervisor *Tom MacDougall Post Production Supervisor *Paul Cichocki Production Finance Lead *William Reusch Sound Designer *Tom Myers Cast Story Art Editorial Camera & Staging Animation Animators Matte Paint Characters Character Manage * Mary Van Escobar Character Rigging Lead * Ian Steplowski Senior Modeler * Andrew H. Schmidt Character Modeling & Articulation Character Shading Lead * Junyi King Character Shading & Paint Artists Character Coordinator * Lauren Topal Character Production Assistant * Alicia Mooty Character Interns * Jaetek Hwang * Hendrik Panz Effects Global Technology Motion Graphic Effects Technical Artists Motion Graphics Manager * Philip Metschan * Catherine K. Kelly Motion Graphic Effects Coordinator * Eric Rosales Sweatbox Coordinator * Allison W. Nelson Lighting Lighting Manager * Sally Garbarini Lighting Lead * Jonathan Pytko Technical Lighting Lead * Sudeep Rangaswamy Lead Lighting Artists * Lloyd Bernberg * Jessica Giampietro McMackin * Angelique Reisch Master Lighting Artists Shot Lighting Artists Lighting Coordinator * Trish Carney Lighting Production Assistant * Alicia Mooty Lighting Production Intern * Kate Hodges Lightspeed Rendering Rendering Manager * Kate Ransom-Walsh Rendering & Optimization Artists Rendering Coordinator * Leslie Pao Rendering Interns * Ashok Nayar * Murphy Randle Production Feature Relations Manager * Lee Rase Franchise Guardian * Jay Ward Scheduling Manager * Erik Langley Assistant Production Accountant * Christopher "Stu" Stewart Additional Production Management * Stacey Newton Assistant to the Producers * Eoin Convery Bullock Assistants to John Lasseter * Michelle Moretta Lightner * Tanya Oskanina Assistant to the Co-Director * Laurel Stout Production Office Assistants * Daniella Muller * Liz Seibert Additional Production Support * Cathleen Carmean * Kirsten Peterson Legal Clearance Coordination * Piper Freeman * Victoria R. Manley * Shelley Smith In Loving Memory Post Production Director of Editorial & Post Production * Bill Kinder Post Production Supervisor, Video * Jeffery Dean Post Production Manager * Eric Pearson Post Production Coordinator * Erick Ziegler Management Assistant * Christine Wilcock Additional Post Production Support * Laurel Ladevich * Mark Milla Additional Sound Services * Justin Pearson * Andrew Vernon Original Dialogue Mixers * Vince Caro * Doc Kane Creative Film Services Manager * Cunthia Lusk Creative Film Services Coordinator * Jenn Ilene Nolan Stereo & Creative Film Services Technical Lead * Jay Carina Stereo & Creative Film Services Pipeline Lead * Eliot Smyrl Creative Film Services Lead Technical Team * Yongkyu Kim * Corey Mayne * Nick Pitera Creative Film Services Editorial * David H. Tanaka * Christopher Zuber Creative Film Services Graphics * Laura Meyer Post Production Assistant * Jose Rosa End Titles Image Mastering Director * Cynthia Slavens Lead Engineering * Dominic Glynn Administration Manager * Beth Sullivan Image Mastering Supervisor * Robin Young Software Engineering * Andre Pang * Drew Ttv Rogge * Laura Savidge Colorist * Mark Dinicola Color Grading Operator * Susan Brunig Color Grading Support * David Lortsher Camera Operator * Erik Anderson Color Systems Architect * Rod Bogart Media Services Manager * Robert Tachoires Media Services Supervisor * Andra Smith Media Control Operators * Glenn Kasprzycki * Richard Pinkham * Jeff Whittle Senior Projectionist * John Hazelton Assistant Projectionist * Bryan Dennis Stereoscopic 3-D Render Pipeline Group Manager * Anne Pia Technical Lead * Josh Grant Team Post Production Sound Services by Additional Voices "You Might Think" * Written by Ric Ocasek * Performed by Weezer * Produced by Shawn Everett and Weezer "Polyrhythm" * Written by Yasutaka Nakata * Performed by Perfume * Courtesy of Amuse Inc. "Mon Coeur Fait Vroum (My Heart Goes Vroom)" * Music by Michael Giacchino * Lyrics by Scott Langteau and Michael Giacchino * Performed by Bénaber * Produced by Michael Giacchino and Bénaber * French Adaptation by Boualem Lamhene * Bénaber Appears Courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment France "Collision Of Worlds" * Written and Performed by Brad Pauley and Robbie Williams * Produced by Frank Rogers * Brad Paisley Appears Courtesy of Artista Nashville "Nobody's Fool" * Written and Performed by Brad Paisley * Produced by Frank Rogers * Brad Paisley Appears Courtesy of Artista Nashville Pixar Senior Creative Team Pixar Senior Leadership Team Pixar Senior Technology Team Pixar Studio Team Administration & Finance Business & Legal Affairs Consumer Products & Interactive Craft Services by Luxo Cafe Development DVD & Promo Production Facilities Film Production Resources Human Resources Marketing Pixar University & Archives Publicity RenderMan Development RenderMan Sales & Marketing Safety & Security Shipping & Receiving Studio Tools Leads Management Pre-Production Engineering Design & Engineering Tools Infrastructure & QA Research Systems A/V Engineering Administration & Application Support Data Management Group Desktop & Infrastructure Theme Parks 360 Group Production Babies Special Thanks CPUS for Final Rendering INTEL® Animated on Marionette™ Rendered with Pixar’s RenderMan® Prints by Deluxe and Technicolor® MPAA No. 45254 Kodak Motion Picture Film Dolby Digital in selected theatres Digital DDS Sound in selected theaters SDDS Sony Dynamic Digital Sound in selected theatres To learn more about the creators of Cars 2, visit www.pixar.com Copyright ©2011 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC., PIXAR, TROUBLEMAKER AND BLUE SKY All Rights Reserved This motion pictures was created by Pixar, Troublemaker and Blue Sky Talking Pictures for purposes of copyright law in the united kingdom. Original Soundtrack Available on Walt Disney Records Disney, Pixar, Troublemaker and Blue Sky Cars 2 The Video Games from Disney interactive studios In Stores Now on Your Favorite Gaming Systems Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Created and Produced at PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS TROUBLEMAKER STUDIOS BLUE SKY STUDIOS Emeryville, CA Closing Logos TROUBLEMAKER STUDIOS BLUE SKY STUDIOS WALT DISNEY PICTURES PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Disney Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Blue Sky Studios